Beyond The Angel Mask
by Mazgrl98
Summary: When Cheyenne makes a deal with a boy seemingly the same age as her, she didn't expect it to change her life in more ways than one. He claims he's an angel, she believes him to be a human. Together they will have to figure out how to find what Cheyenne is searching for, but for how long will the Angel keep the truth in the dark? What lies beyond the angel mask?
1. I: Halloween Surprise

**Hello everyone~ Welcome to Beyond the Angel Mask. **

**I'm excited to get this started. Woowoo~ **

**This story takes place in 2013 and will -in no way- have her time-jump back in time to the late 1800s because I cant deal with that. :p BUT STILL, I'm really hoping this will turn out well. **

**I'm eventually planning to have our wondrous duo -Sebastian and Ciel- to show up at some point, but for right now, were going to meet two new characters that will be the main ones in this story. I'm going to mixing in the Angel/Demon thing with others that could possibly work in here, but that's still kind of iffy to me.**

**Ahh, but without further delay, I'll let you read this because I want to see how people like (or dislike) this from the starting. I'll be putting another chapter up this coming weekend so you wont have to wait too long. **

**Enjoy!**

**~M**

* * *

Beyond The Angel Mask

I: Halloween Surprise

* * *

_"Mommy, what's this?"_

_A young girl with thick, curly red hair held up a doll that resembled an Angel. The girl was no older than six, standing tall in her purple dress and Mary Jane shoes, she watched her mother look over at her from her place in front of a large easel with a paintbrush in her hands._

_The woman had equally red hair and pale skin with freckles dotting all over her face and body. Different colors of paint were splattered on her shirt and several smears of purple and red were evident on her face._

_"Ah," The woman pushed the end of the paintbrush into her ponytail so it wouldn't touch anything while she wasn't working and after wiping her hands off on her shorts, she picked up the Angel delicately and looked it over. "I haven't seen this since I was little…" She murmured, her peach lips barely moving. Casting her hazel eyes down at her daughter, she asked, "Where did you find this, Chey?"_

_The girl turned towards the hallway and then back to her mother. "In a box. I was looking for a box to play with,"_

_The mother stepped aside and placed a gentle hand on her daughters head as she guided her over to the faded baby blue sofa she had gotten from her great aunt after she had passed away. Sitting down in the middle, she lifted her daughter into her lap and handed the Angel back to the girl._

_"This," She started, fixing the left wing so it was even with the other side, "is what people know as Angels… They are God's messengers." The woman wasn't much for religion –she considered herself to be an atheist above all else- and she didn't quite care for God, but Angels were a topic all of itself. With Angels comes Demons, and everybody has their own demons to fight. "Angels are beautiful. Their wings white as freshly fallen snow in the winter…"_

_"Can I have an Angel, mommy?" The girl asked, craning her head to look back at her mother to see her staring into space. "Mommy?"_

_The woman flinched, realizing she was being called. "What was that, sweetie?"_

_"Can I have an Angel? I want one." The girl asked, hugging the doll to her chest tightly._

_"Cheyenne," The woman said, closing her eyes and leaning back in the couch. "Angels are no better than Demons."_

_The girl peered at her mothers' solemn face for a moment before looking at the doll in her hands. "What do you mean?"_

_Her mother smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "Nothing, Cheyenne. I'm just running my mouth, don't worry about it, baby girl."_

_"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" Cheyenne protested, a pout appearing on her chubby face._

_"You'll always be my baby girl, Chey," Her mother laughed heartily and let her daughter down to the floor. "You can keep the doll if you want. I don't need it anymore." Cheyenne smiled brightly, expressed her thanks, and dashed off down the hall to her room._

_Her mother watched silently for a moment before walking back over to the easel and painting again. "What filthy beings…" She muttered as she began dragging her paintbrush across the canvas for a moment or two before deciding it was finished. Dipping her paintbrush in a small cup of steaming water, she watched the color bleed out and turn the cloudy water into a murky brown color._

_A pale body in a tattered red dress stood in the middle of the canvas, facing away from the viewer. An angel amongst humans—no… a demon hiding behind an angels' mask._

_What a filthy little lie._

* * *

**†-†-†-†-†-†**

* * *

She was never the one for these kinds of scenes.

The base loud, the music blaring, the lights dimmed and the air stale, the people dancing, some drinking or smoking…

No, Cheyenne wouldn't be caught dead at a party- or so she thought. If Hailey didn't beg her to go with her, Cheyenne wouldn't have gone to this special Halloween party.

"Cheyenne isn't this just awesome!" Hailey practically yelled as she lifted the see-through plastic purple cup to her blood red lips and drank the punch. Hailey sat respectively in a seductive devil's costume, horns on her head and spade tail attached to the back of her dress that barely could be considered decent. The neck of the shirt dipped down and showed off what Hailey confirmed as the 'perfect amount of visible cleavage' that didn't make her look like a slut or a prude while her back was exposed and only kept together with several strings. Her blonde hair was covered by a violet wig that came down to the small of her back in thick curls that really took the cake of her outfit.

Cheyenne stared down at the drink in her hands with pursed lips before looking up at her friend and smiling. "Totally!" She said happily, trying to hide away all of her uncomfortable feelings to make sure Hailey wouldn't see it. As long as Hailey was happy, Cheyenne wouldn't mind feeling the way she did.

"I love your outfit too! It totally screams 'Cheyenne'!" Hailey laughed and downed the remainder of her drink.

Cheyenne only threw something together at the last minute because Hailey's promised costume was nothing something she would ever be seen wearing. She had settled with shorts, a sweatshirt, black vans, and what would be considered 'nerd glasses' to complete the look of your everyday teenager. The only thing that was not part of that were the cat ears on her head that she had pulled from her attic to add something of a costume to her makeshift costume.

Hailey set her cup on the coffee table and stood up, wobbling slightly in her thick red heels from getting up so fast and being slightly tipsy. "Come on, Chey! Let's go dance like no one's watching!" Hailey held out her hands to Cheyenne and after a moment, Cheyenne took them and let herself be dragged to the makeshift dance floor where teens were crammed together in one big heap, dancing and sweating to the latest music along with Halloween remix music.

It didn't take long for Hailey to attract attention to herself; being the head of the cheerleading team really did its job. Cheyenne watched as her friend was swallowed up by the crowd and she took this chance to escape to the backyard.

She was grateful no one was out there as she pulled the French door closed. Looking around, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness before walking over to the steps and taking a seat. Sighing, she looked up at the harvest moon and watched it sit peacefully in the sky.

"Why am I friends with you, Hailey?" She asked no one as she closed her eyes and lowered her head into her hands. She sat like that for a minute before reaching her hand into her front pocket and pulling out her phone.

_11:57pm_

Cheyenne was tempted to text her mom to tell her she was coming home, but she promised Hailey's mom she would get Hailey home when the party was over. If she left now, Hailey would probably a) not go home at all or b) end up getting herself arrested.

"Great… I'm going to be stuck here until two in the morning." Cheyenne muttered, shoving her phone back into her pocket and leaning back on her hands to look at the stars.

_This is exactly what I get. I shouldn't have agreed to come with her. I shouldn't have opened my door to let her in to beg. I shouldn't have—what is that?_

Cutting her thoughts in half, she watched as something fell from the sky at an alarming rate, but it wasn't until she squinted when she noticed it wasn't a thing but a human falling from the sky.

_WHY IS SOMEONE FALLING FROM THE SKY?!_

She stood up and watched as the body disappeared behind the forest of trees in the backyard. Jumping down to the ground, she dashed off in the direction of where the body would have landed and pulled out her phone in case she needed to call an ambulance.

She felt like she was running for a while before she ran out of breath and stopped. _I don't see them anywh—_

_"Oomph!"_

Cheyenne tripped and fell to the ground with a painful thump. Groaning in pain, she pushed herself up off of the ground and turned to look at what she had tripped over.

A pale man in a gray plaid shirt and black skinny jeans was lying face down in the grass.

Cheyenne looked at him for a moment before reaching her hand out and slapping the bottom of his shoe twice. When he didn't respond, she slapped his back three times, and when he made no movement, she moved her hand to hover over his head.

Gently, she pushed his head to the side to see part of his face. She could feel her insides clench up slightly at the sight. He had something of a chiseled face, two stud earrings in his ear along with an industrial, a mole under his left eye and long lashes that grazed his cheekbones ever so slightly.

She placed two fingers against his neck to check for a pulse, and she sighed in relief when she felt the gentle throb of his heart.

_I don't want to leave him here… but I don't want to take him with me…_ Cheyenne thought, standing up and walking around him. Placing her hand to her forehead, she looked at him and bit her lip. _I should take him with me… At least give him shelter or something until he wakes up. He could die out here if I don't…_

"Mmnm…"

She almost shrieked when she felt something rub her ankle, but when she looked down, she realized it was only his hand that had brushed against her. _At least he can move, I guess…_

Cheyenne put her foot against his side and began to rock him back and forth, trying to wake him up. "Hey, guy," She said, louder than she had wanted. She began to lightly kick him in the side. "Hey, wake up."

"Not now… I'm tired…"

She stopped.

Reeling her foot back, she kicked him as hard as she could and screamed, "WAKE UP!"

The guy's eyes shot open and he yelped in pain.

"AH! What the hell woman! I was trying to— ARE YOU SHUFFLING AWAY FROM ME?!"

Cheyenne stopped moving.

"No, you're just drifting away from me." She replied. "Why are you… why were you sleeping in the middle of a… Did you fall from the sky?"

He sat up and rubbed his head. She watched his slightly wavy dark hair fell around his face and even though it was shaggy and long, it still looked good on him. He cast a gray eye in her direction and looked her over for a moment. A ghost of a smirk appeared for a moment before he looked away from her.

"If I told you I fell from… heaven, would you believe me?"

Cheyenne shook her head slowly. "Probably not, but I'm open-minded."

"Good for you."

It was silent for a minute or two before he stood up and smiled at her. "So, you want to make a deal?"

"Huh?"

He walked over to her until there was no more than three feet between the two. "I'm going to make you an offer you won't be able to refuse."

Cheyenne eyed him wearily for a moment before pursing her lips and sticking her hands into her back pockets.

"What kind of offer?"

He smiled, reaching out his hand and taking a strand of her red hair and twirling it between his long fingers.

"What do you want most, Miss?"

* * *

**I feel like this is slightly rushed, and I might rewrite the end at some point, but for now it'll stick. If i do rewrite it, i'll make sure to inform you guys so you're not like "Omg, what the heck is going on".**

**Thank you for reading, make sure to leave me a review telling me if you like it or not (I'll listen if you have something bad to say, but I wont stop writing if people like it) and I'll see you next weekend!**

**P.S. If I do not update next weekend, it'll be the week after next because I have another story I'm writing (that's almost over) so just remember that if I dont update. I probably didn't have time to write a chapter for this. Sorry in advance!**


	2. II: In Castle de Chey

Beyond the Angel Mask

Chapter II: In Castle de Chey

* * *

_"__What do you want most, Miss?__"_

Cheyenne pondered the thought for a moment, the echo of his tenor voice reverberating off the walls of her head swiftly, almost like it didn't have a place to go. There was something with how he said it as well, _what do you want most_, but was there something hidden between the lines of that simple little statement or was it just her imagination?

Casting her light blue eyes down towards the ground, she tried to think of something- anything that could possibly help her answer his question.

The man looked at her for a moment before dropping the lock of hair that was in between his fingers and sliding his hands into his front pockets, leaning back on his heels so his back arched away from the girl. "So," he asked, "what do you want most?"

Cheyenne looked up, seconds away from telling him, _I don't have any current desires right now, _but at the very last moment when she began to talk, something else shot out from her thoughts and reconstructed the sentence to its needs- "I want to find out who my father was," She said confidently, looking at him with determined eyes and a clipped facial expression.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied immediately.

The wind howled eerily, a sudden gust of wind lifting up Cheyenne's sweater just slightly to expose her pale skin underneath. Her red hair whipped around furiously, her skin how cluttered with thousands of goosebumps. There was something different in the air, something she didn't quite like, but she didn't know exactly what made her feel like she had just sold her soul to the devil.

Her heart clenched, her stomach flopped, the air from her lungs seemed to disappear and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to breathe as she stood in front of this mysterious man.

He stepped back, taking her hand in his and kneeling down on one knee. "If this is what you desire," He spoke, his voice wrapping itself around her like a snake wanting to squeeze her until she was no longer conscious, "then it shall be me that fulfils it." His lips gently brushed against her knuckles, then to her wrist and up to her elbow, the sleeve of her sweatshirt being pushed up as he went. His lips were were cold yet still held signs of warmth, and it drove her sensitive skin insane under the touch.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't breath, she could barely stand...

"I. from now on until your wish is fulfilled, will serve your every whim, my lady dearest, and nothing will ever break this vow." He ran his hands up her arm and settled on her face, cradling it like he was going to kiss her. "Are you willing to form a contract with me, my lady dearest?"

She looked deep into his gray eyes and couldn't find any reason to refuse.

"Yes," She spoke, the wind taking her answer away almost as if it was trying to save her.

"Call my name, my lady dearest..." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath caressing the shell of her ear only to cause her eyes to flutter close.

_A name... what is your name...?_

Billions of names shrouded her thoughts, but one stuck out of the sea like a sore thumb.

"Alastor," Her eyebrows furrowed, "Videl..."

"Is this my name?" He mused.

She didn't reply with words, but when she opened her eyes to look at him, that gave him all the conformation he would ever need.

"The contract," He began, dipping her back slightly as one hand wrapped around her waist and the other held her head, "is sealed..."

When his lips connected with her neck, a searing pain took over her body. She wanted to scream, to fight with all she had, but it was almost like she was frozen in place. She curled her fingers around his arm, her long nails digging into his skin through the shirt he wore, her mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Crystal tears formed in her eyes and they poured down as the pain increased with every passing second.

"S-sto..."

The pain was too much for her to handle, and in one last fleeting moment, all of her consciousness faded and her world went black.

* * *

_I am here to protect you,_

_I am here to act upon your every whim,_

_I am here to fulfill your desire-_

_I am bound to you until your death is brought upon you._

_I will do everything to make you mine._

* * *

Cheyenne awoke peacefully that morning.

The birds were as chipper as ever, singing away to the cool breeze of the morning hours. The sun shined into her room and pooled at the bottom half of her bed where her lazy bulldog was sleeping at her feet under his duck patterned baby blanket lying over top of him.

Cheyenne was no different. Her comforter was pulled up to her cheeks, submerging herself in all the warmth it had stored up in the time she had been asleep. The air venting out through her nose was heating up a small area of the blanket at an alarming rate, but it wasn't like she disliked that. It was bad enough she had the frigid basement of the house her and her mother lived in, so all the heat she ever had in the morning came from her three layers of blanket that kept her as warm as can be during the night.

The door to the basement opened with a loud creak and immediately following that noise was the sound of the stairs stressing under someone's weight. Assuming it was her mother, Cheyenne pulled the covers up over her head as to not be seen. If her mother caught her sleeping in this late -if it was late at all, she didn't know- she would definitely knock her out of bed.

"Tsk tsk tsk... What am I going to do about you?"

Cheyenne frowned.

"You could leave me alone, you know. It's not part of the mother's code to-"

Cheyenne stopped short when she peeked her head out from her covers and noticed it was not her mother who was down here to wake her from her amazing slumber, but some... very handsome man who was looking at her with very enchanting eyes.

The memories of the night resurfaced and her frown grew even more than before.

"Go away. Number one rule of my castle is don't wake me up before eleven."

"But it's three in the afternoon, Cheyenne," The girl blinked and shot straight up in bed, looking to the nearest clock to get conformation.

_3:02 pm _

"Ah! No!" Cheyenne hurdled out of bed, nearly slamming into Alastor in her feeble attempt to make it to the bathroom. Alastor watched the redhead rush in and out from the bathroom in a panicked frenzy, muttering this and that to herself that he couldn't quite hear -despite his advanced hearing.

"Miss?" Alastor asked, leaning to the right to see the outline of her body hiding behind the frame of the doorway. His eyes trailed from the tips of her hair down the small of her back, over the smooth curve of her buttock and down to her calves before aiming his sights at her face as she walked towards him.

"I had to work today at three and now I'm late!" She brushed passed him and went to her closet to pull out a pair of shoes –worn out purple vans that were getting a little too small for her- and after pulling those on, she pulled her sweater from the hook on the front of her closet door and waved him over.

Alastor followed without question.

"Is this a reoccurring date?" He asked, keeping a steady pace three steps behind her.

"Yeah. I work every Saturday."

"All right. I've taken note of this."

Reaching the top of the stairs, she maneuvered around her bulldog who had scuttled up the stairs after her to make sure he was fed breakfast. Cheyenne pulled an apple from the basket in the fridge (she liked cold apples while her mother liked them room temperature) and bit into it as she poured a bowl of kibble for her dog.

When she came to the door, she turned towards Alastor and looked at him silently for a moment. "Are you going to stay here or are you going to come with me?"

"I am here," he said, bowing deeply to her with his hand over his chest, "to protect and serve you until your goal is reached. If you need me by your side, I will be there immediately after you call my name." He straightened up and she pursed her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Come on," She reached out her hand and took his wrist as she opened the door and led him outside.

It only occurred to her then that something was missing.

"Where's my car?" She asked as she looked around for it. It wasn't in the driveway, it wasn't parked on the street, and it wasn't in the yard—

A wave of panic consumed her.

"My car is missing, Alastor! Did I leave it at the party? Did I walk home?" She spun around and rushed up to him, taking the fabric of his shirt in her hands and squeezing it to pull him towards her. "Did _you _leave my car at that party? That's my only form of transportation! What—how am I supposed to get to school? Get to work?"

"Miss—"

"If you don't have an idea of where it is do not even speak to me, Alastor!"

"Of course I brought it back. I'm not an idiot." He removed her hands gently from his shirt and brushed out the wrinkles. "There's no need to go wrinkling shirts, either." He muttered before walking around the side of the house and disappearing from her sight.

"Alastor?" She called after a moment of complete silence. There was a rumble and then a nice looking black car rolled out and parked out on the street. Cheyenne was sure her eyes must've been as big as saucers when she saw Alastor step out of the car and make his way around the front to open the door up for her.

"Your chariot awaits, milady."

She stepped up and felt the car. This was definitely _not _the crappy little lemon she had purchased for her sixteenth birthday last January. There was no sign of the chipped faded yellow paint, no donut tire, no missing bumper—this was like a dream.

"What kind of… miracles are you pulling out of your ass, man?" She asked as a huge smile crept onto her face and stuck there like her muscles froze.

"I _did _say I was an angel. Is it not in my right to create miracles?" Alastor asked smugly. "This is a Chevy Cobalt SS. Perfect car for someone like yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your personality,"

"Ah, okay then. I though I was going to have to pop you for a moment there."

"You wouldn't even get close, I promise you."

Cheyenne took in the color for a moment –what she thought was black was actually a midnight blue color that somewhat sparkled under the sunlight of the afternoon- before hopping into the car and hearing the door thud close behind her.

"Where to, Miss Chey?"

She looked over at Alastor and smiled.

"To Maple Hollows Outdoor Mall before I'm late and get fired!" She cheered happily as she buckled her seatbelt.

The car didn't move.

"You know, maybe I should drive?" Cheyenne asked with a quick sideways glance to her driver.

"Yeah, maybe for today."

"Okay."

* * *

**Hiya. **

**I've been busy these past couple weeks, so I wasn't able to write the next chapter, but I have time now, so here this is! **

**I really hope you're all liking this so far. I am, it's fun to write. **

**If you have any questions, shoot me a PM and I'll answer as soon as i can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. All characters that you do not recognize are my OC's, all plots you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing.**

**Have a lovely day!**


	3. III: Can't Stop Won't Stop

Beyond The Angel Mask

III: Can't Stop Won't Stop

* * *

(**Cheyenne's POV**)

Throughout the night, I woke up five different times all within a one hour time difference.

I'd have a dream, wake up, illuminate my phone so it would tell me the time, go back to sleep, dream, and go through the same process each time. By the time dawn came around, I was tossing and turning trying –willing—myself to go back to sleep, but for some reason, no matter how long I lied still in my bed, I just couldn't go back to sleep.

WHY. CAN'T. I. SLEEP?

I pulled the chain to my lamp and angrily kicked my covers away. I can usually sleep in, but I just couldn't sleep now. It was even worse since I only got six hours of sleep.

I mean, I could still function with six hours, but I would've liked at least eight.

I had school today, too.

Ugh, kill me.

"Alastor," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes furiously, attempting to wake myself up without having to douse my face in hot water.

"What's up, buttercup?"

I moved my hand to see Alastor standing in a black and grey striped shirt, black jeans and grey vans. I would've drooled all over everything if we had randomly met on the street, but since he's kind of my guardian angel… I can't do that.

Especially not to my mother—she would definitely murder me.

Wait.

"Firstly, why did you call me buttercup, and secondly, have you seen my mom at all? Or bumped into her?" I still haven't explained my current situation to her, and that could be somewhat of a problem.

Maybe I should leave out the part where he's an angel.

"I'm actually quite modern for an Angel," He walked over to my curtains and threw them open, letting the little window of light pour into my room like lava. I squinted in agony, obviously not awake yet. "And no, I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting your mom. I have heard her, though."

I sighed in relief before throwing my legs over the side of my bed and strutting over to my closet. "Good. I can imagine what she would do if you ran into her." I pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater before tossing those into the bathroom. "She'd _freak_. She'd come screaming down and asking me why there was a man in our house that she didn't know, and then I'd have to explain to her that you're a friend from school who is currently having issues at home and needed a place to crash for a while."

"A friend from school…" Alastor mused. He was sloppily fixing my bed for me—no, wait, he was fixing it so he could lay on it. "Would she believe that?"

"She'd be so happy that I made a new friend that she would over look it." I closed the door slightly so we could still talk, but he wouldn't see me changing.

"I'm assuming you don't have many friends?" Alastor inquired.

"I'm assuming you don't have any besides me." I retorted, slightly offended that he would think something like that—although it was completely and utterly true.

"I wouldn't consider you a friend, more like…" He paused, trying to look for the right word. "A business partner."

Wow. Was not expecting that.

It kind of hurt.

"Oh well thank for informing me of our relationship." I growled as I tugged a brush through my hair before wincing at the pain it brought. I sprayed an excessive amount of detangler into it and then tried again.

The brush went right through.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

The creak of the bed alerted me that he had moved. I pushed my bangs away from my face with a white headband and walked out of the bedroom.

I heard the stairs creak.

"Chey?"

I froze.

My mother was coming down the stairs. Alastor was down here. I frantically looked around for his body, but I didn't see it.

As my mother reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around before her hazel eyes landed on me. "Why does it smell like… boy?"

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh NO.

Come on, spit something out, Chey!

"I borrowed Nathan's jacket yesterday because I forgot mine. You know, Nathan from work? Yeah, he was so nice to let me borrow it, but I think he needs to tone down on the cologne." I half smiled as I walked over to the stairs. "Is breakfast ready? I can smell bacon."

She looked around one last time before turning back to me. "Yeah." She smiled and followed after me.

I saw the face she made right before she smiled. She was onto something. That was her suspicion face.

She knew something was up.

That's bad.

I grabbed a china plate from the cupboard and piled on the food. It was only seven fifteen in the morning and school started at seven fifty, so I had time to eat peacefully.

I pulled three thick pieces of bacon from a styrofoam plate and scooped some of the scrambled eggs onto my plate before dropping that off at the table and going back for toast and jelly that Nanna Georgia had sent to us a week ago. It was really good jelly; made with corn or something like that. It doesn't sound good, but it doesn't taste any different than regular store bought jelly in my opinion.

Nanna was a country woman. She gets everything she needs (most of what she needs) from her farm. Milk, cheese, vegetables, fruit; they all come off of her family farm. She doesn't get bread, though. She gets that from one of her neighbors.

I'll tell you that what she makes is the real cheese. Not processed American cheese, _real _cheese. No alterations, just real cheese.

And it is so good.

"I noticed the most peculiar thing yesterday, Chey." My mother pulled her fiery red hair back into a bun and stuck a paintbrush through it to get it to stay. I spooned some of the extremely pink jelly onto the slightly toasted bread and began to spread it around.

"What was that?" I asked. She always did this. She starts, then launches into a long story that varies in time, depending on how much she wants to say.

"I pulled into the driveway and as I got out of the car, I noticed there was a car parked outside of the house."

I dropped the knife I was using.

"Must be one of the neighbors' cars." I smiled and picked up the knife.

"Not only that, but I didn't see your car keys inside the basket."

I put the lid on the jelly jar and walked over to my breakfast. There was a cup of coffee waiting for me.

"They're in my jacket." I took a bite of the bacon and held it up. "This tastes really good."

My mother eyed me for a moment while she sipped her black coffee with way too much sugar in it (she had insane taste buds) and let her eyes rest back on the book she was reading.

_Eleanor and Parc,_ I noticed, _Rainbow Rowell._

She's always reading. And painting. And writing.

Always something art-sy.

"Hmmn." She blinked and sipped her coffee again.

I didn't say anything until I was done with my breakfast and washing off the plate.

"Mom,"

I looked over to see that she had lifted her head but not her eyes.

"I was wondering if a friend could come stay here for a while. His family is having trouble and he needs a place to stay for a while, so I was wondering…"

Something fell to the floor.

I looked over to see her staring at me with wide eyes, her book now missing from her hands.

"Uh…"

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

Oh GOD no.

"MOM!" I shrieked as she shot out of her chair and dashed over to me, her arms wrapping around my head as she squealed in delight.

"I _knew _this day would come, Chey!" I put the plate in the sink and let her jerk me around in her arms. "You're always telling me that no one's interested, but now you have a friend who's a boy and he wants to stay with you?" She squealed. "He's _completely _interested! No man can resist the McKesson charm!"

_Well Dad is kid of missing from our lives… and has been since I was a baby…_

Even in my head, that sounded mean. Could I really be that horrible?

"It's just like when I met your father. It took a while, but he was hooked in no time." She let me go and spun me around to face her. Over her shoulder, I saw Alastor pointing towards the door and holding up the keys to the Cobalt.

"So, what's his name?" My mother asked. Her hazel eyes were wide and bright with happiness.

"A-Alastor." I stuttered, which seemed to put my mom off for another thing.

"Aw, you're stuttering! You like him, don't you?" She let me go and walked over to her book to pick it up. "I'm fine with him staying. I'll cook the very best meals for as long as he stays. Oh," She stood straight and looked at me with a crooked grin. "Don't be having any sexual relations under this roof because I will know, Cheyenne Louise."

I flushed; embarrassed that she would even say that.

If Alastor heard that, I would die.

I washed out my coffee cup, grabbed my letter jacket (which wasn't really mine, I got it from my friend Blake) and darted out of the door with my backpack slipping off my shoulder.

I got into the car and buckled in.

"I promise I won't have _sexual relations_ with you under her roof." Alastor said with a wide grin.

I made it clear that I didn't appreciate that by jamming my elbow into his ribs.

* * *

**†-†-†-†-†-†**

* * *

"And Jayce offered to take me home which was _so _nice of him, especially since I was _so freaking hammered_." Hailey threw the Frisbee at me and I caught it effortlessly. She was telling me all about what happened at the Halloween party after she couldn't find me—which I apologized for because I wasn't supposed to leave her alone.

Jayce was a senior, on the varsity football team as a running back. He was her current crush, which was amazing because she usually goes for the cute and smart ones that go to our high school. She didn't dress out for PE today, so she was standing in blue jeans (not the color, the actual jeans), sandals, and a very sophisticated shirt that fit her very well. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun, and I had teased her at lunch about her achieving "white girl status".

I was wearing sweatpants and a dark blue Hollister shirt that I had thrown into my gym locker at the beginning of the year.

"He was so nice. He drove me home and walked me to my door and didn't even ask for anything in return." She gushed, reaching up to catch the flyaway Frisbee that was coming her way, exposing her milky stomach to the world.

"You don't find many of those these days." I mused, earning a small giggle from Hailey.

"Yeah, I know." She paused for a moment to look passed me at the football field. I turned to see Jayce catch the football and make a touchdown for his small team of players. They cheered for him, giving high fives and such before going back to the game. "He's so cute." Hailey said daydreamily.

I rolled my eyes and took the Frisbee from her. "Let's head in. They're about to blow the whistle anyway."

"Cheyenne!"

I turned and saw Blake jogging over to me.

His black hair shimmered in the bright sunlight and he was wearing a very happy expression on his face as he grew closer to me—

Wait a minute. Did I just admire his hair?

Oh god, what's wrong with me?

"Ooh, looks like your boyfriend is coming over." Hailey teased as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Shut it, white girl status." I hissed, making her punch me in the side.

"I haven't achieved complete white girl status yet! Be quiet!"

Blake slowed as he got close and smiled at me.

"You still have my jacket." He pointed out with a grin.

"O-oh. Right." I started to shed the jacket he let me borrow but he immediately protested with his hands up.

"I didn't need it right now; I was just saying you still have it. I forgot about it over the weekend." He laughed. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school to give it to you, is that okay?" I asked as I buttoned up the jacket again and relished in its warmth. I wouldn't be lying if I could still smell the small hint of his cologne on the collar.

Chey, STOP. STOP DOING THAT.

"Oh, I have practice after school. How about you meet me in the gym?" I nodded. "Great. I'll see you then, Cheyenne." He jogged off to catch up with his friends who were walking the track.

"He totally likes you." Hailey teased smugly.

"No he doesn't."

"Why else would he willingly give and let you keep his jacket?"

"Cause I've known him since middle school."

"You need help, Chey."

I slung my arm around her neck and guided her back to the main building. "I don't need any help."

"Whatever."

Maybe I did need help, but it wasn't like I was going to ask her for any. She's too preoccupied with Jayce to help anyway.

Guess I'm leaving this in my own hands.

* * *

**†-†-†-†-†-†**

* * *

**So i finished reading Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins, and OH MY GOD I CAN NOT BELIEVE I DIDN'T READ IT SOONER. I recommend this book. It's cute, it's fluffy, it's relatable, and it's totally, completely amazing.**

**And I accidentally sponged up the writing style, and this chapter happened...**

**...**

**Also, thank you for the reviews and what not. They really help me out a lot. I appreciate them and you for taking the time to read this story. **

**I'm honing my writing skills this way, and it's really helping a lot. **

**On another note, i'm going to take a break at Christmas time because i really need some no-update time to work on other things. I'm trying to write a story at the moment and I have to pay attention in school.**

**Before the break, i'm definitely going to try and update the heck out of this so you have something to read in my time-of-absence. **

**I appreciate your understanding, i must go create my class ring right now and finish French.**

**Au revoir, mes amis (et amies). Je vais vous voir bientôt!**


End file.
